el amor aveces no lo puede todo
by princezz
Summary: pidiendo disculpas, espero que ahora no haya problemas con mi amiga princezz por prestarme su cuenta. espero y sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

Tratando de rectificar errores y pidiendo una disculpa por hacer algo indevido, solo queriendo publicar una hisotiria sin tener que embarrar a mi amiga princezz… espero que habiendo quitado los otros dos capitulos de herencia de merodeador pueda seguir. No localize a las autoras para una disculpa formal ni para la autorización de algunos personajes pero espero que no haya problema.

Iris caminaba apurada por los pasillos viendo todo fascinada, delante de ella una mujer con un gesto enojado iba en silencio. Iris miraba extasiada los cuadros que tenían movimiento.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la mujer que iba más delante de ella había parado. Esto provoco que iris chocara con la mujer.

yo…yo lo siento- dijo ella muy apenada

La señora no dijo nada, la miro reprobatoriamente y volvió a voltearse. Las dos mujeres se encontraban frente a una gárgola bastante fea, para el gusto de iris.

ranas de chocolate- dijo la mujer, haciendo que la gárgola se moviera y diera paso a unas escaleras de caracol.

La señora le hizo una seña a iris para que le siguiera, iris no puso objeción y la siguió. Las escaleras se pusieron en movimiento hasta que quedaron frente a una puerta de madera.

La señora toco tres veces y abrió la puerta, iris quedo fascinada cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver un despacho en el cual había un hombre ya mayor, con barba blanca y larga. Iris se sentía nerviosa, pero al ver la mirada de aquel hombre se tranquilizo.

iris un placer tenerte en hogwarts- dijo el hombre levantándose y sonriéndole al mismo tiempo 

soy Albus dumbledore tu nuevo director. 

Mucho gusto- contesto ella sonriéndole 

Ella es la profesora mcgonagall, la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

Iris miro a la mujer que tenia a un lado y sonrió, ella le devolvió una tensa sonrisa.

ahora, dime iris, como te sientes de estar aquí?- pregunto dumbledore

pues, es muy diferente que Drumstrang- objeto la muchacha

pero todo cambio es bueno, aunque al principio no nos parezca- le interrumpió dumbledore

Iris lo miro, había algo en aquel hombre que se le había raramente familiar

bien, es mejor que te sientes para que el sombrero seleccionador decida a que casa pertenecerás- dijo dumbledore enérgico.

Casa?- dijo iris extrañada

Si, hogwarts tiene cuatro casas, las cuales son: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, las cuales tienen sus respectivos equipos de Quidditch que juegan entre ellos para ganar la copa de quidditch y pelean por la copa de las casas- dijo mcgonagall tomando aire de nuevo.

Bueno será mejor que te sientes, para saber a que casa pertenecerás- dijo dumbledore señalando el pequeño taburete.

Iris se sentó y el director le puso el sombrero. Iris pego un brinco cuando lo oyo hablar.

Mm.… no eres pequeña como los demás, pero da igual… tienes la inteligencia de los ravenclaw, pero también la lealtad de un Hufflepuff, aunque no es tan fuerte como tu astucia, tu codicia y tu orgullo una buena slytherin podrías ser, aunque dentro de ti se encuentra la valentía y el poder como una buena Gryffindor, a que casa te pondré?, creo que debe ser…Gryffindor.- dijo después de unos segundos el sombrero

Iris se levanto y vio como la profesora mcgonagall le sonreía al igual que dumbledore.

bien ahora te presentare a la prefecta de dicha casa, ella te ayudara en lo que necesites y mas ahora que las clases ya empezaron- dijo dumbledore

La puerta se abrió y entro una joven de pelo castaño enmarañado, lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

iris, ella es hermione granger, prefecta de Gryffindor- dijo dumbledore

hola mucho gusto, espero que no dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando la necesites- dijo hermione tendiéndole la mano amablemente.

Hola, soy iris mctwain, muchas gracias- dijo ella

Bueno srta. Granger la dejo en sus manos. Srta. Mctwain la dejo en la mejor compañía- dijo el director sonriendo.

Las chicas salieron del despacho dejando solos a los dos profesores.

ahora que albus?- pregunto mcgonagall

que suceda lo que tenga que suceder minerva- contesto dumbledore con una media sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2

Iris se levanto a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que estaba en hogwarts. Se sentó y se estiro para despabilarse. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo.

Iris era... como decirlo, no una mujer despampanante, pero tenia esa belleza que la hacia especial, iris tenia el pelo castaño muy claro y uno que otro mechón mas claro que el pelo normal, su pelo era liso de la parte de arriba y terminaba en un bucle, sus ojos eran de un café muy claro con destellos verdes.

No era muy alta, era de estatura media, tenia una cadera un poco pronunciada y era delgada, su estomago era firme gracias a las caminatas que solía dar. Su rostro era de una forma muy fina y angelical, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un destello de frialdad que en dadas ocasiones no dudaría en usarlo.

Iris le sonrió a su reflejo y volvió a bostezar. Camino al baño y se dispuso a alistarse.

Hermione daba vueltas por la sala común como leona enjaulada. Junto a ella se encontraban 7 jóvenes: isar, Alan, harry, matt, ron, ginny y Andrea; todos la observaban

vamos hermione nos pones nerviosos- reprocho ron. Hermione solo resoplo y los miro 

quiero que sean gentiles con ella y que la traten bien- dijo ella mirando a isar, Alan, harry y matt.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario

solo seremos nosotros mismos- dijo harry con una sonrisa. 

Eso es justamente lo que mas temo- susurro hermione.

Iris volvió a mirarse en el espejo, había algo que no le convencía, llevaba una camiseta verde oscura, ceñida al cuerpo, dejando ver parte de su vientre. Los jeans eran de cadera un poco baja y estaban raídos de abajo, llevaba puestos unos converse del mismo color que la camiseta. Su pelo iba suelto y con un ligero maquillaje.

Tomo su chaqueta y salio de la habitación.

Al llegar, iris se encontró la sala común vacía, a excepción de las 8 personas que se encontraban discutiendo, al parecer nadie había notado su presencia.

ajam- iris se aclaro la garganta

Hermione pego un brinco y los demás la observaron.

buenos días iris- dijo hermione alegremente 

buenos días herm…am buenos días a todos- dijo iris saludando también a los demás que la observaban

Las 7 personas que habían estado sentadas se levantaron de inmediato.

am… ellos son mis amigos, y me gustaría presentártelos- dijo hermione 

hola soy ginny- la muchacha tenia un asombroso pelo rojo. 

Y este es mi hermano ron- dijo ella señalando al otro pelirrojo,  
el sonrió. 

Hola, mucho gusto- dijo iris sonriéndoles a los dos 

Hola, soy Andrea- 

Hola mucho gusto- volvió a decir iris sonriéndole a Andrea 

Hola, yo soy matt potter. 

Hola- dijo iris

Cuando matt termino de presentarse, se hizo a un lado, dejando a la vista a los merodeadores, harry, Alan e isar. Estos tres tenían la boca abierta.

hola soy harry potter, es un placer- dijo harry adoptando una pose chulesca y besándole el torso de la mano

Iris rió ante la exageración de caballerosidad.

hola soy isar- isar era un poco alto, de cabello negro con destellos azules, tenia unos ojos grises y su pelo estaba desordenado y caía en una forma elegante. Tenia el cuerpo que toda chica podía haber deseado, marcado y bien formado, su camisa iba ligeramente abierta, haciendo que parte de su bien formado cuerpo reluciera

Iris le extendió la mano y al tocarlo sintió una descarga eléctrica, de pronto se hundió en un torbellino de emociones.

Isar e iris se sonrojaron ligeramente.

mu...mucho gusto- contesto isar apenar audible. 

El último muchacho era Alan.

El era físicamente muy parecido a isar, pero sus ojos eran de un color azul asombroso, su pelo era color trigo y también lucia despeinado.

hola, soy Alan- dijo el dándole la mano 

hola- contesto iris sonriéndole

Al momento de tocar a Alan fue como si algo calido la abrazara y después un pequeño aire surgió, dando paso a una luz que los envolvió.

Todos miraban con la boca abierta. La luz desapareció al igual que el aire, Alan se quedo mirando a la nueva inquilina.

Alan se quedo observando a iris y le sonrió. Iris no sabía que había sido eso, pero sintió como si Alan y ella tuvieran algo muy fuerte en común.

Todos se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor, platicando entre si. Estar con los cuatro merodeadores (isar, Alan, harry y matt) se le hacia a iris lo mejor. Habían congeniado tan bien.

Iris miro que por la puerta de atrás de la mesa de los profesores entraban tres parejas, ella sonrió sin darse cuenta.

son nuestros padres- dijo harry 

son maestros aquí- agrego Alan al ver la cara de su amiga. 

Sip, mi mama es ella, la que esta sentada al principio- isar señalo a su madre.

Patricia era una belleza de mujer, tenia ese cuerpo de envidia, su piel era como un bronceado perfecto y su pelo era liso y negro hasta media espalda.

y ese es mi padre- volvió a decir isar señalando a un hombre que reía. Su pelo era negro con destellos azules iguales a los de isar, y sus eran grises, era una guapura de hombre.

Los de acá son nuestros padres- dijeron matt y harry señalando a un hombre que físicamente era idéntico a harry a excepción de sus ojos, que eran como los de su madre. Ella era pelirroja y bastante hermosa, matt se parecía mas a ella

Y los de acá son mis padres- dijo Alan señalando a una pareja que hablaba bajo. Alan era muy parecido a su padre. El hombre tenia el pelo color trigo, iris se dio cuenta que lucia cansado y ojeroso. La madre de Alan, tenía el pelo negro totalmente lacio y largo. Su mirada era azul y fría, todo lo contrario a la mirada calida de Alan.

Iris se dio cuenta que ella la observaba. Había algo en ella que le intrigaba.

Al pasar de los días iris ya se había emparejado en las clases atrasadas, para gusto de los maestros iris tenia un nivel muy bueno, inclusive un poco más alto que los de su propio curso.

La clase favorita de ella era DCLO que impartían lupin, sirius y james.

muy bien, alguien podría decirnos por que el avada kedabra es la maldición de la muerte- pregunto james

Iris fue la primera en alzar la mano. James le dio la palabra.

te causa la muerte gracias a que esta hace que la adrenalina de tu cuerpo sea mayor y así haga un hueco en el corazón, es por eso que todos los que mueren a causa de la maldición tiene la cara de impresionados.

Excelente, diez puntos para gryffindor- dijo james

Isar le sonrió, había algo en el que captaba demasiado la atención de iris.

Al terminar la clase todos salieron dejando a los profesores solos.

has visto el desempeño de mctwain- dijo james 

si tiene mucha madera- dijo sirius 

hay algo en ella que hace que trate de recordar a alguien- dijo james rascándose la nuca. 

Vamos chicos, es hora de ir a cenar- dijo lupin haciendo caso omiso a lo que james decía, lupin también había tenido ese sentimiento pero no creía que fuera algo importante, así que hizo que sus dos compañeros caminaran rumbo al gran comedor.

El fin de semana llego pronto, los merodeadores habían quedado con sus padres de ir ese domingo a pasar el rato a la torre donde se quedaban.

hola- dijo isar 

hola!!- como estas dijo iris 

bien… oye, quería preguntarte si querías venir a la torre de mis padres a pasar el rato con nosotros y ellos- dijo isar algo tímido. 

Genial, y tengo que llevar algo- pregunto ella 

Nop, solo tu presencia- contesto isar sin poder evitar sonreír

La torre estaba llena, entre los padres y los hijos, todos reían a carcajadas viendo como james y sirius jugaban entre ellos.

El retrato se abrió y todos voltearon. Isar e iris entraron.

hola familia – dijo isar 

hola- contestaron los demás 

ella es lily potter y su marido james, ya los conoces por las clases, son papas de harry y Matt- dijo isar 

hola mucho gusto- dijo iris sonriéndoles y ellos devolviendo al sonrisa 

ellos son remus y Christine lupin, también ya los as de conocer, son papas de Alan- 

hola- dijo iris sonriéndoles y ellos devolviéndole la sonrisa 

y ellos son mis padres, patricia y sirius black- dijo Isar 

hola mucho gusto- dijo iris 

hola, gustas algo de tomar iris- pregunto patricia amablemente 

no muchas gracias profesora- dijo iris 

por favor, en cuanto pises esta torre o necesites ayuda personal solo llámanos por nuestros nombres-. Dijo Lily sonriéndole

Iris solo pudo sonreír mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Iris noto de pronto un calido ambiente en la habitación y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Christine por otro lado, la observaba detenidamente, ella también se había percatado del ambiente calido que se había formado en la torre. Había algo en esa chica que le intrigaba pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba.

y bien, eres novia de mi guapísimo hijo- pregunto sirius abrazando a isar por los hombros 

papa, eso no se pregunta y menos cuando no es cierto, solo logras ponerla en una situación incomoda- dijo isar sin poder evitar sonrojarse. 

Aun no me lo pide- dijo iris siguiendo la broma para asombro de isar

Sirius solo rió.

ves ahijado, solo tienes que formular la pregunta- dijo james 

vamos tío, solo estamos bromeando- dijo isar

Cuando isar termino la broma vio como una cabellera negra de mediana estatura corría hacia sus piernas.

isar, por que no as ido a despertarme si estabas aquí- pregunto una linda niña. 

Por que acabo de llegar alaya- dijo isar sonriéndole a la pequeña 

Y quien es ella, es tu novia- pregunto alaya refiriéndose a iris 

No, no es mi novia, pero te gustaría que lo fuera- pregunto isar sonriendo.

Los demás solo observaban como la pequeña miraba a iris con los ojos entrecerrados para luego responder:

la verdad… no me gusta para ti- dijo alaya sin el menor remordimiento

Isar se puso pálido e iris se sobresalto al oír eso, pero solo atino a sonreír, la verdad era que le parecía encantadora aquella niña.

y eso por que no te gusta para tu hermano- dijo sirius quitándola de los brazos de isar.

Mm.. no se, pero para isar no me gusta, ella es…para Alan- dijo alaya mientras le sonreía a iris

Alan se sobresalto al oír aquella declaración, después sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí muy fuerte. Por otro lado iris también se había sonrojado e inconscientemente había volteado a ver a Alan.

Los demás solo atinaron a reír.

iris, ella es mi pequeña hermana alaya, lamento lo del comentario- dijo isar 

no te preocupes, recuerda que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad- dijo iris 

nop, en eso estas equivocada- dijo la pequeña plantándose frente a iris 

y eso, como que estoy equivocada- dijo iris tratando de sonar enojada, pero sin lograrlo. 

Por que también los que toman veritaserum dicen la verdad- dijo la pequeña sintiéndose la más inteligente.

Todos rieron una vez más ante el comentario de la pequeña. Christine, al mirar a las dos mujeres juntas sintió un leve brinco en el corazón, habían hecho el mismo gesto, de pronto agito su cabeza de una manera violenta para desaparecer alguna idea loca.

te pasa algo cariño- pregunto remus a su esposa. 

No, no pasa nada- dijo christine volviendo a mirar en dirección de Alaya e iris

La tarde se había pasado volando, iris se había reído tanto, que ya le dolía el estomago. Sirius y james eran unos expertos en sacarle una carcajada a cualquiera. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde iris decidió despedirse.

muchas gracias por todo, ya es un poco tarde y tengo que ir a terminar los deberes de DCLO- dijo ella mirando a sirius y a james

no te preocupes te la podemos pasar por haber estado con nosotros- dijo sirius

sirius- lo reprendió patricia.

Iris sonrió y se despidió de los demás.

buenas noches y hablando de los deberes, prefiero terminarlos, pero aun así muchas gracias- dijo ella pasando por el retrato acompañada de isar.

Y que les pareció la amiga de isar- dijo matt viendo a los adultos

Es muy bonita- dijo lily

Si, también es muy educada- dijo patricia

Y no dejen de lado que es muy inteligente- aporto remus.

Valla, veo que los tiene impresionados- dijo Christine en un tono un tanto irritado. Todos se voltearon a verla, nadie entendía por que había adoptado esa reacción.

Pues por que es muy buena muchacha- dijo lupin mirándola sin saber que mas decir.

Hay algo en ella que no me gusta- dijo christine inconcientemente

Y que es eso- pregunto james mirándola, sabia que cuando christine hablaba de ese modo era por que tenia ciertas razones.

No es ella en si, es lo que la rodea, su vida o la forma en la que creció, su aura es diferente a la de ustedes es...

Como si no fuera totalmente humana- interrumpió Alan

Todos lo miraron tratando de entender de qué hablaban. Alan y christine tenían una característica muy especia, ellos eran arcángeles, Alan lo era gracias a la herencia de su madre.

si, eso es lo que no entiendo- dijo christine mirando la nada

crees, que sea algo peligroso para el colegio- pregunto lily con miedo

lily cariño, sin ofender, desde mi estancia aquí hasta la de harry pone en peligro la estancia en el colegio después de lo de nuestro pasado- dijo christine tomando un tono un poco sarcástico.

Lily la miraba al igual que los demás, a christine nunca se le pasaba nada de largo y no creían que esa fuera la excepción.

muy bien ya es hora de que vallan a su torre a dormir- dijo patricia mirando a matt, Alan y a harry

Los tres chicos se levantaron, un poco abatidos, querían seguir escuchando lo que Christine tenia que decir, pero patricia se les adelanto. Así que los tres salieron de la torre rumbo a su sala común.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Los días que iris tenia en hogwarts le habían parecido los mejores. La verdad era que ella no había vivido nunca en un ambiente de compañerismo tan próximo como lo estaba viviendo en ese momento con los merodeadores y los demás.

De lo que se percataba era que entre las casas las rivalidades eran más notorias y más entre la de slytherin y la de Gryffindor. Siempre un grupo de slytherin los molestaba y mas a los merodeadores.

Iris venia tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un grupo de slytherin la observaba con ojos maliciosos.

valla, valla que tenemos aquí- dijo un moreno de ojos turquesa.

Iris volteo a verlo. La mirada de iris se volvió fría y se irguió. Iris trato de seguir caminando pero el mismo moreno le tapo el paso.

creo que te estoy hablando- dijo el muchacho con una mirada maliciosa.

Con permiso- fue lo único que iris dijo mientras lo veía con una mirada fría.

No puedo creer que te dignes a mirarme- dijo el muchacho-

Vamos zabini – dijo la voz de un muchacho.

Así que el era Blaise zabini pensó iris, si había oído a sus tíos comentar acerca de esa familia, lo único que recordaba en esos momentos era que los zabini eran sangres pura y con una fortuna tan grande como su linaje.

con permiso – volvió a decir iris en un tono mas frió de lo normal.

Jajaja no me vengas con tus palabras educadas impura- dijo zabini

Iris sonrió de lado, para gusto de zabini era una sonrisa muy malfoy y para sorpresa de malfoy que también estaba presente quien también pensó lo mismo.

una impura eh?- dio iris con una mirada fría y centellante que por un instante zabini tembló.

Eso demuestra una vez mas el poco cerebro que tienes- dijo iris tirando esto ultimo con todo el veneno que fue capaz de soltar

Zabini la observo, no sabia que pensar. Su apellido no era de una familia mágica pura, es mas su apellido era todo lo muggle que podía haber.

y bien dime, si no eres una impura entonces quien eres según tu?- pregunto una muchacha de ojos obscuros como la noche al igual que su cabellera.

Iris se percato que junto ella se encontraba un muchacho con una mirada gris, fría y distante con un porte elegante y una hermosura que creía que traía a más de una muerta en hogwarts.

de verdad crees que malgastare mi tiempo diciéndoles quien soy?- pregunto iris volviendo a sonreír de lado

contesta- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Iris volteo inmediatamente para encontrarse con su interlocutor. El joven de cabellos platinados la miraba con un dejo de burla y frialdad tratando de intimidarla, pero iris le sostuvo la mirada y volvió a sonreír de lado. Su mirada brillo más que nunca.

ya lo dije un vez no pienso contestar preguntas y menos a gente que no me interesa darles explicaciones- dijo iris mirando burlonamente a malfoy.

Este acto hizo que el se enfadara. Iris se dio cuenta que todos la miraban con asombro ninguna chica ni siquiera Pansy Parkinson que era la que estaba aun lado de el había salido victoriosa de algún enfrentamiento verbal con el slytherin.

Draco malfoy tenia el poder de hacer que si las chicas no cayeran a sus pies, por lo menos le tuvieran miedo, y para su sorpresa no había logrado ninguna de las dos reacciones en la muchacha que se encontraba enfrente de el.

Draco se zafo con delicadeza del brazo de pansy y se acerco a iris. La observo y la rodeo. Sonrió de lado mientras la observaba. Su pelo era castaño un poco ondulado pero no crespo y se mantenía en su lugar.

Su porte era elegante y sus movimientos refinados, los cuales por una fracción de segundos le recordaron tanto a su madre y a su tía bellatrix lastrange. Sus ojos color miel con los destellos verdes brillaban, sus labios eran rosas no parecía una impura, pero bien sabia que las apariencias engañan al ojo, pero no a el, no a draco, no a el que era un malfoy y tenia que saberlo todo sin ningún error.

Draco se puso enfrente de ella y la observo fijamente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella volvía a sonreír de una forma cínica y lo observaba con unos ojos fríos.

por que soy draco malfoy, rey de slytherin- le dijo malfoy frente a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Enserio crees que eso me importa?- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

No se si te importa o no, pero contestaras- dijo el dando un paso mas al frente, acortando la distancia.

Draco se sorprendió enormemente que ella aun así no se intimidara o no se pusiera a temblar por haberse acercado demasiado.

te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora, no tengo por que darte explicaciones- dijo ella en un tono cansado

Draco la observo, en realidad le causaba gracias que ella tuviera el valor para llegar hasta adonde había llegado.

Ninguna otra mujer había logrado mantenerse en pie en esa guerra de miradas y palabras. Después de ese pensamiento a draco empezó a hervírsele la sangre, como una impura insignificante y sobre todo mujer y Gryffindor lo retaba de esa manera.

Iris lo miro y sin más le saco la vuelta para seguir caminando. Draco la tomo del brazo y la apretó suavemente.

nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca ni me da la espalda- dijo el en un tono siseante y cerca de su oído.

Temo decepcionarte y gracias por darme el honor de ser la primera- dijo iris soltándose de golpe

Draco la tomo más fuerte del brazo y ella soltó un gemido. Oyó que unas personas se reían en voz baja atrás pero de pronto pareció que solo existían ellos dos.

Draco ejerció mas fuerza en su brazo y ella comprimió el gemido.

se que eres nueva, pero tienes que aprender- dijo malfoy mirándola

ja no me hagas reír malfoy- dijo ella con tanto desprecio que logro calarle a malfoy.

Se dio cuenta que nunca, ninguna mujer que el conociera había hablado con tanto desprecio, bueno solo miembros de su familia, pero fuera de esta nadie.

Draco la siguió observando y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Había algo en ella que lo intrigaba pero al mismo tiempo repudiaba, claro era una gryffindor y una impura, pero había algo más.

suéltame- dijo ella mordazmente

jaja ahora crees que mas ordenes- dijo el rubio déspotamente.

No, todos somos libres pero sin molestar a otros, así que suéltame- dio ella

Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo el lentamente como tratando de que ella entendiera.

Iris arqueo una ceja y se soltó bruscamente de el, draco no supo como, pero se libro de el en cuanto iba a volver a tomarla del brazo los merodeadores aparecieron.

valla, valla la caballería- dijo el haciendo que los demás slytherins rieran

Iris se quedo parada entre los merodeadores y los slytherins.

no creo que este haya sido un encuentro casual con ella – dijo Alan

ni yo- contesto malfoy desde donde estaba.

Tu le llegas a poner un dedo encima y te juro que no la cuentas malfoy- dijo isar desde su lugar

Estrellita, no me digas que estas enamorado de la sangre sucia- dijo malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Isar se encrespó y estaba apunto de lanzarse contra malfoy cuando iris se acerco a el y le puso una mano en el hombro.

no vale la pena- dijo ella en un susurro que logro aplacar a isar.

Es mejor irnos- volvió a decir ella

Así que una mujer los domina ahora- dijo malfoy mofándose de los merodeadores

Alan lo observaba detenidamente, observando cada acción. Harry por atrás solo tronaba las nudillos. De todos los merodeadores harry era el que mas odiaba a malfoy.

mejor cállate malfoy- dijo harry

cara rajada, no te había notado, claro tu existencia no es muy notoria que digamos- dijo malfoy haciendo que los demás slytherins rieran.

Pero anden vallan con la maldita sangre sucia que solo hace que manchen sus apellidos- dijo malfoy con toda la frialdad y desprecio que fue capaz y que para su sorpresa, en todos habían habido alguna reacción menos en ella. Que era lo que ella tenia?.

Alan dio un paso para tomar vuelo y abalanzarse sobre malfoy pero iris lo tomo con delicadeza del brazo.

vamos Alan- dijo ella

pero te esta ofendiendo- dijo Alan mirándola a los ojos

pero a mi no me importa lo que diga de mi, y si a mi no me importa para que tomarle ustedes la importancia innecesaria- dijo ella con una mirada calida.

Malfoy la observo, hacia apenas unos segundos su mirada hacia con el era dura, fría pero ahora con el merodeador era calida, tratándole de transmitir la seguridad para que se retiraran.

tienes razón, mejor vamonos- dijo Alan

así es huyan no les queda mas- dijo malfoy

Los merodeadores se dieron la vuelta. Iris miro a malfoy y malfoy sintió como si todo en el temblaba cuando ella le dirigió esa mirada fría y dura.

------------------------------------------------------------------

maldito lo odio- dijo isar tirando una patada al aire

vamos isar, no le tomes tanta importancia- dijo iris atrás de el

QUE NO LE TOME IMPORTANCIA- grito el sin creer las palabras de su amiga

Vamos no le grites isar- dijo Alan algo cansado de la platica

Iris lo observo y se sonrojo ligeramente, dio gracias a que era de noche y las antorchas no iluminaban del todo bien.

pasa algo harry – dijo iris después del espeso silencio que se había creado después del comentario de Alan.

No- dijo el cortante

Vamos harry- insistió iris 

Es que por que se tiene que meter siempre con alguien que no puede defenderse de el, siempre va en contra de hermione, de Andrea y ahora de ti – dijo harry algo cansado

Espera un momento- dijo iris dejando de caminar y haciendo que los demás se detuvieran.

Que pasa- pregunto Alan

Espera, como es eso de que no me puedo defender- dijo iris con una nota mas que notoria de enfado.

No es que no puedas, pero siempre es contra ustedes, no tiene el valor de dirigirse directamente con nosotros- dijo harry también algo enfadado por la reacción de su amiga.

Harry perdóname pero creo que no es justo que digas eso, además yo ya tenia rato peleándome con el- dijo iris sin darse cuenta de la metida de pata que acababa de causar

QUE? – dijeron isar y Alan al unísono

Si, si de hecho el que empezó fue zabini pero los ignore y fue cuando malfoy se acerco a mi, pero ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es que tu harry crees que no puedo defenderme- dijo ella acalorada

Eres mujer, por que tiene que meterse con los más débiles- dijo el también algo acalorado, lo que menos quería en ese momento era pelear.

Enserio crees que no me puedo defender?, enserio crees que necesito a un hombre a mi lado para que me defienda de los inminentes peligros de la vida, vamos harry no puedo creer que pienses así- dijo ella

Iris es solo un comentario sin importancia- dijo harry entre molesto y cansado

Pero para mi si tiene importancia, por que no es justo que yo e tenido que vivir sin unos padres que me defendieran y e salido bien librada y ahora tu vienes y dices que no puedo defenderme del capullo de malfoy por favor harry- dijo ella ya molesta

Vamos iris no le tomes tanta importancia- dijo Alan pero en el fondo sabia que ella estaba mas que enojada

NO. Quiero que quede esto claro para los 3, e vivido muchas cosas, tal vez no tantas como ustedes y tal vez si es verdad de repente las mujeres tenemos la necesidad de ser protegidas, pero es muy diferente que crean que siempre es lo mismo, claro si están acostumbrados a salir con unas mujeres buenas para nada entonces si, pero espero que sea la ultima vez que me catalogan en algo, estoy harta de que piensen que soy una sangre sucia cuando no lo soy por que…- iris se quedo callada, no sabia por que lo había hecho, nunca había mencionado nada de su procedencia ni de los tíos con los que vivía, algo le decía que no era el momento de decirlo, además que eso acarrearía muchos problemas. Ella sabia que los lastrange no eran muy bien venidos y menos en un lugar lleno de Gryffindors donde muchos de ellos no tenían padres o habían perdido a gente querida por el pasado de sus tíos.

Por que que?- pregunto Alan ceñudo

Por nada- dijo ella volteándose

Por que no nos dices que es eso que tratabas de decir- dijo isar mirándola detenidamente

No es el momento, además no es el punto – dijo ella volteándose a ver a sus amigos.

El punto aquí es que no quiero que piensen que soy una mujer débil que siempre va a necesitar a un caballero en un corcel blanco- dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba con paso decidido.

Los tres amigos se quedaron parados sin saber muy bien que era lo que había ocurrido, iris casi no hablaba de donde vivía y con quien y mucho menos había nunca mencionado que era de una familia de sangre pura, pero ese apellido no checaba con las familias reconocidas del mundo mágico.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días pasaron y los tres merodeadores no habían comentado nada del incidente con iris después del enfrentamiento de malfoy.

Se habían sorprendido de que iris hubiera mencionado algo mas acerca de su vida, la cual aun para sus amigos seguía siendo un misterio.

Isar había empezado a salir con Andrea lo cual al principio molesto a Alan.

Lo único que esperaba era que Isar no metiera la pata y arruinara la relación con ella, sabia que no era un mal chico, pero era un merodeador que era seguido las 24 horas del día por alguna admiradora.

Alan sonrió para sus adentros, hacia mucho que no tenia una aventura, no sabia por que no le nacía estar con alguien en ese momento, si tenia muchas muchachas lanzadas que se acercaban a el, pero el en realidad no les tomaba importancia. Tenia días en que se había dado cuenta que veía a iris mientras ella estudiaba o estaba concentrada. Amaba los gestos que hacia cuando estaba concentrada, como morder la base de la pluma cuando no podía resolver algo, o cuando murmuraba cosas a la hora de repasar los apuntes, o como antes de alguna evaluación se empezaba a tocar el pelo.

Alan sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Era más de la 3era vez en que pensaba en iris, bueno más bien en esos detalles que no muchos hubieran notado si no ponían atención.

Alan volteo y sonrió de lado. Iris se encontraba acostada boca abajo concentrada en una redacción de pociones. Al notar la mirada del merodeador sobre ella volteo.

que? – dijo ella mirándolo detenidamente

que que?- contesto el tratando de sonar casual

como que que? pues que tengo o que-

como que que tienes?- dijo el sin haciéndose el desentendido

pues te me quedaste mirando, tengo algo o algo te parece gracioso- dijo ella sentándose en el piso

pues es que te esmeras tanto en tu redacción que me causa gracia- dijo el

ash, me desconcentraste con tu mirada, odio que me mires de esa manera tan penetrante como si quisieras ver a través de mi- dijo ella sonrojándose levemente

Alan sonrió, se veía tan tierna sonrojándose por ese tipo de cosas.

pues es que es divertido ver como repites entre murmullos todo el pergamino sabiendo que esta bien-

esta bien no lo haré mas- dijo ella suspirando

no lo puedes evitar- dijo el sonriendo

a como de que no… claro que puedo- dijo ella

es algo inconciente lo se- dijo el sonriendo arrogantemente

basta, ya termine así que no murmurare mas- dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el merodeador.

El corazón de Alan latió rápidamente al sentirla cerca. Iris se sentó a su lado y se recoso poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de el.

dios mió estoy agotada-

llevas horas repasando ese pergamino- dijo el pasándole una mano por el pelo

lo se, es solo que no quiero alguna excusa de snape para bajarme puntos- dijo ella soltando el aire

vamos, no importa lo que diga snape, tu y yo sabemos que eres la mejor de la clase, bueno de hecho todos los sabemos- dijo Alan mirándola a los ojos

si se que tu yo y los demás lo saben, pero quiero ver que a snape le tiemble la mano a la hora de ponerme una nota perfecta, esa es la mejor venganza que tengo contra el- dijo iris con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Alan empezó a reír, iris siempre lograba sacarle alguna carcajada con todas sus ocurrencias.

bueno creo que me iré a dormir, mañana hay salida a homsmead temprano- dijo ella levantándose del asiento

es verdad, isar dijo que iría con Andrea- dijo Alan 

jaja aun no puedo creer que sean novios, recuerdo los nervios de isar para poderla invitar a salir sin que tu te opusieras- dijo iris sonriendo

bueno es mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Alan levantando los hombros en un gesto inocente.

Pues en eso tienes razón, bueno me voy- dijo ella avanzando hacia las escaleras.

Iris?- llamo Alan antes de que la joven pusiera un pie en el escalón

Si?- dijo ella volteándose y mirándolo fijamente

Mañana nos reuniremos al final de las compras en las 3 escobas, para que vallas- dijo Alan 

Claro, emm espero que pueda librarme de parvarti y de lavender- dijo ella sonriendo 

Si, jaja a veces son un poco insoportables- dijo Alan levantándose de su asiento 

Si, bueno… buenas noches- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras haciendo que ella no pudiera oír el débil "buenas noches" que Alan había dicho.

------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana era algo fría y corría un fresco aire que dejaba entrever que el otoño estaba empezando.

Iris se miro al espejo una vez más. En realidad nunca se esmeraba demasiado por arreglarse, siempre trataba de tener un look casual.

Al bajar a la sala común se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, de seguro los demás estarían o dormidos o ya desayunando, así que con toda la flojera del mundo decidió bajar a desayunar.

------------------------------------------------------------------

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de gente, muchos murmurando o poniéndose de acuerdo para ver a que hora saldrían rumbo a homsmead, iris miro alrededor y vio a sus amigos con los mismos ánimos que ella de despertarse temprano. 

buenos días- dijo ella débilmente 

buenos días- contestaron los demás con el mismo entusiasmo. 

Ya vieron lo que dice el profeta- dijo de repente matt haciendo que harry metiera la mano a su plato de avena. 

Matt se quedo observándolos y al ver que ninguno reaccionaba decidió continuar. 

dicen que los ataque a muggles han sido menos que en otros tiempos pero que han sido algo notorios- dijo el 

Alan observo detenidamente a isar y después a matt. 

eso quiere decir que solo están atacando a gente importante?- pregunto el al ver que ninguno de sus amigos parecía notar eso. 

Emm pues creo que si- dijo matt hojeando el periódico 

En realidad no mencionan nombres ni nada en especifico- dijo el muchacho viendo el interés de su amigo 

Alan volvió a sumirse en su estado letárgico y a desayunar lentamente. Después de que todos terminaron se levantaron y se dirigieron a las puertas del gran comedor. 

Todos iban en bola divirtiéndose o despidiéndose. Cuando iris se separo de los demás para irse a homsmead diviso a lo lejos como Alan se acercaba coquetamente a una muchacha de pelo castaño oscuro y le besaba la mano. 

Después vio como salían juntos rumbo a homsmead. Algo en su estomago brinco pero ella no quiso tomarle mucha importancia. 

Iris sabía que Alan era todo un casanova, no sabia por que le impresionaba esa escena, de seguro cada fin de semana vería una igual, solo que con diferente mujer, pensó ella con amargura. Iris despejo su mente de nuevo y siguió su camino junto con las demás que iban riendo y divirtiéndose.

------------------------------------------------------------------

La salida a homsmead paso sin ningún altercado, a la hora que Alan le había dicho iris fue a la taberna, se divirtieron bailaron y todos en el lugar se la pasaron riéndose de las trastadas de Alan, isar y harry. 

Iris estaba extasiada de esos momentos de felicidad, en su antiguo colegio todos eran mas serios, tratando de mantener un porte seguro, frió y elegante. 

Una tonada alegre fue la que saco a iris de sus pensamientos y la voz de Alan llamándola. 

bailamos?- pregunto el haciendo una inclinación exagerada 

Iris lo miro. 

em yo no bailo- dijo ella sonrojándose notando que varia gente tenia su vista en los chicos. 

Pues, desde hoy lo harás- dijo Alan tomando a iris por la mano y arrastrándola a un lugar que los chicos habían despejado para que sirviera como pista de baile 

Iris empezó a seguirle el paso a Alan, el cual era un gran bailarín. Mientras pudo notar que sus demás amigos también bailaban animadamente cerca de ellos dos. 

Iris sintió de pronto que el mundo se detenía, no había nadie más que Alan y ella de pronto empezó a reír. Alan la observaba desde ese ángulo y esa cercanía podía notar que iris tenía pequeñas manchitas que pasaban perfectamente como pecas. De dio cuenta de que sus ojos siempre brillaban con una intensidad muy fuerte, y con una inocencia pura. Los destellos verdes hacían que se vieran mas claro de lo normal. Y su risa era melodiosa y lo contagiaba. 

Dentro de ese cúmulo de emociones, hubo algo que Alan no pudo detener y empezó a levitar, iris estaba tan divertida que no lo había notado. Iris veía la cara divertida de todos y no entendía hasta que voltio para abajo y se dio cuenta que estaban a unos pocos metros de altura, como acción automática se tomo del cuello de Alan haciendo que este soltara una carcajada. 

no te soltare- le susurro el 

perdón?- 

no te soltare- volvió a decir Alan mirándola fijamente a los ojos 

no prometas cosas que no sabes si no podrás cumplir- dijo ella desviando su mirada. 

Una melodía sonaba haciendo que todos los presentes y sus parejas pasaran a bailar. 

Ven te daré todos mis sueños

Que vivo de ilusiones

Y así no se vivir

Si aunque no quiera pienso en ti

El fuego en que me quemo

Quiero morir en tu veneno

Beberlo de tu piel y mi piel

como sabes que no puedo prometerlo- dijo el notando la reacción de la chica 

por que la mayoría de la gente no puede evitarlo- dijo ella volviéndolo a mirar 

pues yo te lo e prometido, mientras yo este aquí, te prometo que no te dejare caer- dijo el mirándola seriamente al tiempo que sonreía 

prometido?- dijo ella suavemente 

prometido- dijo el abrazándola. 

Iris se dejo envolver por el calido abrazo de Alan, el siempre era tan atento a ella y tan buena persona, y ahora tenia la sensación de que de verdad no la dejaría caer.

------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana era no tan fría como la noche pero aun así procuro salir abrigada, era temprano y no había nadie aun de pie, claro todos habían llegado algo tarde de homsmead después del paseo. 

Iris tomo su mochila y salio de la sala común. 

Sabia que sus amigos le dirían que estaba loca, pero ella quería sacar la mejor note del curso en pociones así que se dirigió a la biblioteca donde sabía perfectamente que encontraría los últimos detalles de su redacción.

Entro a la biblioteca y dejo los libros en una mesa algo alejada de la mirada de los curiosos, dejo sus libros y camino entre las estanterías. Era tan relajado estar ahí a esas horas de la mañana. No tenia que esperar a que alguien desocupara algún libro, ni gente murmurando. Le gustaba el silencio de aquel lugar. 

Iris tomo sus libros y se dirigió a la mesa sin notar que no estaba sola en la biblioteca. 

que haces aquí mctwain?- dijo la voz entre las sombras de una biblioteca vacía y sin iluminación alguna más que la que penetraba por las ventanas 

Iris pego un respingo al oír la voz de alguien que arrastraba las palabras. Una silueta se dejó ver de entre las sombras, y un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos grisáceos apareció ante sus ojos. Su despectiva mirada se había fijado en ella. 

creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia malfoy- dijo ella sin mirarlo 

Draco se sentó sobre la mesa. No soportaba que aquella sangre- sucia le contestara de ese modo tan arrogante, tan frió y soberbio. El solo hecho de su existencia le fastidiaba enormemente. Su inferioridad lograba enfermarlo hasta puntos exagerados. Era imposible resistirse a humillarla, no siendo lo que era. 

todo es de mi incumbencia sangre-sucia- dijo el mirándola con desprecio 

Draco abecés no estaba seguro de llamarla sangre- sucia, por que en verdad no lo parecía. 

por que no te suicidas y así me libras de tu presencia- dijo ella 

el mundo se moriría sin mi- dijo el en tono galante 

si aja, querrás decir tu mundo porque te aseguro que el mió no- dijo ella mirándolo 

Su mirada era fría y penetrante como la del otro día. Algo en draco se encendió, la rabia lo invadía. 

o es que quieres que los merodeadores se enteren de esto y te pongan en tu lugar?- dijo ella en tono burlesco 

Draco palideció y al mismo tiempo tomo color. Ella si que sabía sacarlo de quicio. Por un momento recordó a la sangre-sucia granger, pero no. La rabia que sentía solo la había sentido hacia ella iris mctwain, no era como la sabelotodo pero tenia abecés dejos de parecerse. Solo que ella no se escondía tras libros y capas y capas de ropa.

Además el dejo arrogante y el tono burlesco que usaba hacia que su coraje aumentara.

Draco saltó de la mesa y se sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos. Al principio iris no había notado el hecho de que estaba sola, completamente sola con un Slytherin que no tendría la menor piedad tratándose de ella. Había llegado demasiado lejos, y lo comprobó cuando sus ojos se chocaron con los grises llenos de odio desbordante del rubio. 

Draco caminó hacia ella, y sin darle la menor oportunidad de correr la tomó por su cabello castaño claro con bucles que adornaban armoniosamente su rostro acercando su rostro al de él, lo suficiente como para que pudiera observar su destino en la pupila de sus ojos grises. Iris soltó un quejido de dolor, pero lo ahogó.

El rubio haló más de su cabello apretándolo aún más y ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella. La trigueña mordió su labio tratando de no producir mucho ruido y con ambas manos trataba de soltarse. Pronto, al sentir la varita de Draco clavándose en su cuello, desistió de la absurda idea. 

vas a tener que aprender a respetarme mctwain- dijo sin soltarla ni un segundo y con un tono tranquilo, lo que anticipaba cosas malas. – Para ello, me temo que tendré que castigarte 

El corazón de iris latía velozmente mientras su respiración se volvía entre cortada. Draco pudo ver cómo su pecho elevaba y cedía ante cada inhalación y exhalación. 

¿Vas a lastimarme? 

Si 

Vas a matarme?- preguntó una vez más y con un tono algo desafiante. Él odiaba cuando hacía eso. 

Aún no lo decido.- dijo sonriendo. – es por eso, que una impura no debe meterse con un futuro mortífago... ¿Ahora lo comprendes? 

Iris palideció, sabia acerca de los mortífagos por que sus tíos habían estado en esos pasos hace tantos años. Sabia que había una guerra que aun no empezaba pero no pensaba que draco malfoy fuera a decirle tan a la ligera que se convertiría en un asesino. 

De un tirón la arrastró pasando estanterías y mesas mientras que ella forcejeaba y trataba de no gritar de dolor. Se resistía a caminar por donde él la llevaba, pero aquello no servía de nada; Draco era más fuerte y la arrastraba con facilidad. Pasaron unos cuantos estantes de la biblioteca y pararon frente a la Sección Prohibida. 

Ya lo decidí. Mejor espero a salir de Hogwarts para matarte, y créeme, no usaré magia; lo haré con mis propias manos - dijo Draco 

No puedes- dijo ella soltando un gemido 

Draco la miro y sonrió de lado, a veces se le hacia que era tan inocente. La halo hacia el haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros, la miro a los ojos y vio que ella lo miraba fría y duramente. De pronto pareció como si todo se detuviera y no existieran más que ellos dos.

_Era como si el destino lo hubiera planeado desde siempre_.


End file.
